The Undead Man
by Bleu Lavender
Summary: Ino bertransmigrasi ke dalam dunia di dalam novel... dan menemukan dirinya sebagai seorang istri seorang bos mafia bernama Sasuke Uchiha! Tapi kemudian Sasuke mati, dan dia mewarisi uang milyaran dolar untuk Ino seorang! Ino bertekad untuk menjalani hidupnya dan bersenang-senang... tapi kenapa ia merasa kalau Sasuke masih ada di sekitarnya? AU, OOC, rate T semi M.
1. Chapter 1

**The Undead Man**

**Ino x Sasuke**

**R16, AU, OOC.**

This is a pure work of fiction.

* * *

Hujan yang turun di musim panas yang kering dan membakar akhirnya dapat sedikit menghilangkan hawa panas dan pengap di udara. Udara sejuk pun mulai merayap di udara.

Iring-iringan mobil bergerak menuju pemakaman terbesar yang berada di pinggiran Kota T. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat langit menjadi lebih gelap dan iring-iringan mobil semakin melambat. Akhirnya, iring-iringan mobil tersebut berhenti di tengah hujan.

Satu demi satu, pria berpakaian jas keluar dari mobil dengan tertib. Seseorang membuka pintu mobil paling depan, membawa payung hitam yang terbuka dan menunggu penumpang di dalam mobil keluar.

Di jok belakang tampak seorang wanita dalam gaun hitam panjang dan topi hitam dengan tudung. Wajahnya pucat, sosoknya ramping, pinggangnya hampir tidak lebih lebar dari dua tangan orang dewasa. Dia tampak seperti bunga yang rapuh di bawah perlindungan payung hitam dan membuat orang lain merasa bahwa setiap saat dia bisa saja tersapu dalam hujan badai berangin.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Nyonya Uchiha," kata pekerja pemakaman dengan lembut ketika dia berjalan menghampiri dengan payung.

Ino menatapnya. Matanya merah, wajahnya pucat. Dia menunjukkan senyumnya yang tertahan.

"Terima kasih," katanya padanya.

Ino adalah gadis yang cantik. Matanya berkilauan, suaranya lembut dan halus. Setiap kali dia tersipu malu, dia memberi kesan bahwa dia lembut dan menyedihkan; Ino adalah tipe orang yang akan membangkitkan hasrat pria untuk menaklukkan dan melindunginya.

Meskipun para pekerja melihatnya beberapa hari ini secara terus menerus, mereka hampir merasa tidak enak karena membuatnya menyaksikan suaminya dimakamkan di depan matanya sendiri.

Pasangan itu saling mencintai selama tiga tahun sebelum mereka terpisah; ini terlalu kejam.

"Silakan ikuti saya, Nyonya Uchiha."

Ino mengikutinya ke depan.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang mengesankan ketika masih hidup, jadi tentu saja pemakamannya juga akan megah dan mengesankan. Situs makamnya juga tidak buruk; posisi tersebut adalah tempat terbaik di Pemakaman P. Para profesional disewa untuk mempelajari fengshui tempat tersebut, dan lokasi makamnya akan menjadi makam kain Sasuke Uchiha.

Meskipun mereka tidak dapat menemukan tubuh Sasuke Uchiha, kapal pesiar tempat dia berada, meledak berkeping-keping dan terbakar. Pencarian dan penyelamatan mencakup radius 20 kilometer di laut dilakukan selama 7 hari dan tim penyelamat masih tidak dapat menemukan tubuhnya. Peluangnya untuk bertahan hidup pun sangat tipis.

Berdiri di depan batu nisan, Ino melihat foto hitam putih Sasuke. Wanita itu tercekat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya lebih lama.

Peti mati diturunkan ke bawah, tanah ditumpuk dan hujan semakin deras.

Tamu-tamu lain dari pemakaman itu menghela nafas di belakang Ino.

"Saya dengar bahwa Tuan Uchiha dan istrinya sangat dekat. Sekarang Tuan Uchiha sudah pergi, bagaimana mungkin Nyonya Uchiha sama sekali tidak menangis? "

"Anda tidak tahu? Nyonya Uchiha menangis selama tiga hari berturut-turut di upacara pemakamannya. Dia bahkan pingsan beberapa kali. Mungkin beliau sudah menangis sampai air matanya kering sekarang. "

"Ai, gadis yang malang itu, menjadi janda di usia yang begitu muda."

"Tapi dia mewarisi kekayaan puluhan miliar milik suaminya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang uang. "

"Apa gunanya memiliki banyak uang kalau suaminya tidak ada lagi?"

"Benar."

Beberapa bisikan yang hampir tidak terdeteksi mencapai telinganya dan Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata dari sudut matanya.

Jaket ditempatkan di punggungnya.

Ino berbalik untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kakak ipar, kamu harus menjaga dirimu sendiri." Dia adalah pria yang sangat muda. Dia memiliki potongan rambut _undercut_, fitur-fitur wajanya tajam, dan dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin diganggu. Tapi sedikit kelembutan pada dirinya menghapuskan kekejaman di antara alisnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih lembut.

Ino dengan wajah pucatnya tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Juugo."

Setelah menyerahkan jaketnya, Juugo yang khawatir melangkah ke satu sisi.

* * *

Pada akhir hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, ketika Ino kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, empat pengacara bersetelan rapi sudah menunggunya.

"Nyonya Uchiha, ini adalah warisan dua puluh miliar yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum suami Anda, Tuan Uchiha. Silakan lihat. "

Ino tersenyum dengan lembut, mengambil dokumen dari pengacara, dan melirik dokumen itu.

Sebagai istri Sasuke Uchiha, di bawah situasi ketika Sasuke Uchiha tidak dapat membuat aturan untuk harta miliknya, Ino adalah orang pertama dalam daftar orang yang dapat mewarisi hartanya.

Sasuke Uchiha mungkin tidak mengira bahwa dia akan mati dalam ledakan di usia mudanya.

"Nyonya Uchiha, tolong baca lebih cermat. Jika semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, semua warisan akan ditransfer kepada Anda setelah tiga bulan," jelas pengacara.

"Karena tubuh Tuan Uchiha tidak ditemukan, menurut undang-undang, saat ini Tuan Uchiha dianggap sebagai orang hilang, bukan almarhum. Jika tubuhnya masih belum ditemukan setelah tiga bulan, Anda dapat mengajukan permohonan di pengadilan secara resmi untuk menyatakan bahwa beliau sudah meninggal dunia. "

Ino tidak bereaksi. Sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak tertarik pada dokumen-dokumen ini yang menyatakan setiap kepemilikan milik Sasuke Uchiha, "Terima kasih, Pengacara Saito. Saya akan membiarkan Anda mengurus semuanya. "

Pengacara Saito menghela nafas. Dia selalu mendengar bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha terlihat saling mencintai, dan sekarang dia akhirnya melihatnya sendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa gunanya memiliki banyak uang tanpa kekasih Anda?

Anda mungkin terpenuhi secara material, tetapi bagaimana dengan emosional?

Memikirkan hal itu, Pengacara Saito berkata dengan nada yang sangat serius, "Jangan khawatir, Nyonya Uchiha. Kami akan mengurus ini sebaik mungkin. "

"Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah mengantarkan para pengacara pergi, Ino menolak makanan ringan larut malam dari para pelayan dan pergi ke lantai atas untuk beristirahat di kamar sendirian.

Begitu dia mendorong membuka pintu kamar, angin dingin bertiup entah dari mana di dalam kamar tidur dan Ino bergidik.

Perlahan, dia mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar. Ino menghela nafas lega. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Akhirnya dia sendirian.

Ino melepas topi pemakamannya dan mulai menghapus riasan wajahnya di depan cermin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah tepat tiga tahun sejak dia tiba di dunia ini.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap di depannya dan tiba-tiba saja, dia memiliki seorang suami. Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tidak begitu menyukainya, tetapi dia, di sisi lain, _sangat menyadari_ tipe wanita yang Sasuke sukai.

Sasuke Uchiha menyukai wanita yang seperti _shiroibara_, mawar putih. Selalu ada di dekatnya, patuh, tidak pemarah dan tidak punya pendapat sendiri.

Hingga saat ini, Ino berhasil melakukan pekerjaan yang baik untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Dalam waktu tiga tahun, dia membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha menjaganya seperti burung kenari dan berhasil membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Ino sangat cinta padanya sehingga wanita itu tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya.

Mengapa Ino melakukan itu, orang mungkin akan bertanya-tanya.

Karena dia harus mengikuti naskah. Karena jika dia tidak mengikuti naskah, _dia akan mati secara tragis_.

Selain itu, Sasuke Uchiha 100% penjahat. Pria itu memiliki kekuatan dan status. Dan dia _sangat _kejam. Siapa pun yang berani melawannya berisiko dilukai atau dibunuh.

Sasuke Uchiha memiliki dua istri sebelum Ino, tetapi keduanya, pada malam pernikahan, satu hilang dan satu lainnya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Pada hari ia melintasi dunia, Ino takut setengah mati pada Sasuke.

Ada jeritan yang datang dari ruang bawah tanah yang gelap; juga noda darah di lorong. Itukah yang kamu harapkan di rumah tangga biasa?

Ino merasa seperti menginjak es tipis setiap hari dalam tiga tahun terakhir yang dia habiskan bersama Sasuke. Dia selalu khawatir kalau suatu hari dia tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaan Sasuke dan diseret ke ruang bawah tanah miliknya.

Tapi, untungnya, persis seperti _naskah novel_ yang ia baca di kehidupan sebelumnya, Sasuke Uchiha meninggal dalam ledakan di kapal pesiar dan tidak ada yang tersisa darinya.

Akhirnya semuanya berakhir.

Ino tersenyum samar menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Kulitnya sempurna dan terlihat sangat sehat, tetapi ia menggunakan alas bedak paling tebal dan paling putih untuk membuat wajahnya tampak pucat. Dia juga sengaja tidak memerahkan pipi sehingga dia terlihat sangat tertekan dan tidak bahagia. Ino tidak punya pilihan; dia memiliki nafsu makan yang _sangat_ baik dan menghabiskan cukup istirahat akhir-akhir ini. Ino tidak pernah _sesemangat_ ini sebelumnya. Pipinya terlihat kemerah-merahan, sewarna mawar yang sehat, tapi matanya bengkak, karena menangis selama tiga hari di upacara pelayanan pemakaman Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah selesai membersihkan riasannya, dia pergi dan bersantai di kamar mandinya yang sangat luas. Ino menuangkan anggur merah untuk dirinya sendiri dari koleksi berharga Sasuke kemudian berendam di bak mandi.

Dia berada di luar sepanjang hari. Hujan begitu deras dan badannya basah kuyup. Merendam anggota tubuhnya yang sakit di bak mandi, Ino meletakkan kepalanya di tepi bak mandi dan menghela nafas santai.

Ino tidak perlu lagi takut dalam setiap menit hidupnya, juga tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi mawar putih di bawah kendali Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sudah lamaaaaa sekali pgn bikin cerita SasuIno, tapi selalu stuck sama plotnya. Terus akhir-akhir ini sering baca novel Cina, and I've come across this one terus akhirnya memutuskan buat nulis SasuIno berdasarkan novel tersebut.

Beberapa chapter awal mungkin bakalan mirip-mirip, but I'm convincing you the rest won't be the same :)

Jangan lupa reviewnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Undead Man**

**Ino x Sasuke**

**R16, AU, OOC.**

This is a pure work of fiction.

* * *

Ino tidak perlu lagi takut dalam setiap menit hidupnya, juga tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi mawar putih di bawah kendali Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia akhirnya berhasil. Wanita itu sangat senang sampai-sampai dia ingin bernyanyi dengan keras.

"It's my liiiiiife, it's now or neverrr~ I ain't gonna live foreverrrr!"

Kenyataannya, tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, ada orang lain yang menyaksikan konser solonya.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang berdiri di sebelah bak mandi—tidak, lebih tepatnya, hantu Sasuke Uchiha—bahkan tidak tahan dengan nyanyiannya yang mengerikan. Sasuke melihat jari-jari kaki Ino yang mencuat keluar dari air bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi sejalan dengan irama lagu.

Tiga tahun pernikahan dan dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa istrinya akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu semacam ini.

Sebulan yang lalu, ia sedang melakukan negosiasi bisnis di atas kapal pesiar. _Business plan_ tersebut adalah proyek yang telah lama ia kerjakan, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan besar dan ia kehilangan kesadaran. Ketika terbangun, ia sudah berada di pemakamannya sendiri.

Wujudnya sekarang adalah apa yang orang awam akan sebut sebagai "hantu". Sasuke bisa melihat orang lain, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyentuh siapa pun. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat atau menyentuhnya.

_Well_, Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang berbudaya dan berpendidikan. Terlebih lagi dia seorang ateis. Pria itu tidak termasuk dalam kategori "orang awam" tadi. Tetapi sekarang setelah dia mengalaminya sendiri, Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia secara resmi adalah hantu. Suatu kebenaran yang tidak dapat disangkal.

Yang lebih sulit diterima olehnya adalah, wanita di hadapannya ini, yang selama 3 hari terakhir menangis sampai pingsan beberapa kali selama upacara pelayanan pemakamannya, orang yang bertingkah laku seperti dunianya telah berakhir setelah kematiannya, wanita yang begitu tertekan, yang tidak dapat makan dengan baik selama berhari-hari... saat ini kulitnya tampak sangat sehat dan terlihat sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai dia ingin bernyanyi dengan keras. Wanita itu bahkan beristirahat dengan _nyaman_ di bak mandi sambil mengoleskan masker wajah, minum koleksi anggur terbaiknya, dan bersenang-senang.

Istrinya tampak _sangat bahagia_. Ino tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang terpuruk saat Sasuke menyaksikannya di pemakaman siang tadi.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dalam ingatannya, Ino selalu berusaha melakukan segalanya untuk menenangkannya dan khawatir kalau-kalau ia akan membuatnya marah. Ino selalu bertingkah seperti kucing yang ketakutan. Namun kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, dia tidak terlihat seperti kucing, tetapi lebih seperti rubah yang licik. Seekor rubah yang akhirnya menunjukkan ekornya setelah kematiannya!

Sasuke mendekatinya dan Ino menggigil lagi, merasakan hawa dingin yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Ia menenggak anggur dari gelas di tangannya dan hampir memuntahkan semuanya. Rasanya pahit dan pedas, membuatnya hampir tersedak!

Ino menggerutu, "Ugh, rasanya mengerikan. Kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukainya?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia bangkit dan membilas busa dari tubuhnya.

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai memasangkan jubah mandinya. Tepat setelah ia keluar, Ino mendengar Bibi Mei mengetuk pintu kamar, "Nyonya, Anda belum makan banyak malam ini. Saya membuat beberapa cemilan, setidaknya cicipilah sedikit. Kalau terus-terusan tidak makan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan Nyonya!"

Ino berjinjit ke pintu dan mencubit hidungnya, kemudian berkata dengan suara yang tertahan kepada Bibi Mei yang berada di luar kamar, "Bibi, aku tidak lapar, aku hanya sedikit merasa lelah, aku… aku hanya ingin istirahat! Bibi sebaiknya beristirahat juga!"

Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menahan air mata. Nada suaranya dengan sempurna menyampaikan bahwa ia telah menjadi wanita yang benar-benar patah hati karena kehilangan suaminya baru-baru ini.

_Maaf Bibi Mei! Tapi ini demi kebaikanku!_ Pikir Ino dengan rasa bersalah.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa kondisinya sekarang bisa membuatnya menembus apapun, kemudian berjalan melewati dinding.

Bibi Mei, dengan nampan makanan di tangannya, menghela nafas. Matanya bahkan terlihat memerah. Beliau menahan air matanya dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah, Nyonya. "

Sasuke memperhatikan Bibi Mei berjalan menuju lantai bawah dan dia kembali melihat Ino yang berada di dalam kamar. Pria itu menatapnya tajam, menggertakkan giginya begitu keras hingga urat-urat di pelipisnya tampak.

* * *

Malam itu hujan badai dan petir kembali menghiasi langit Kota T. Bunyi petir memekakkan telinga, dan kilat yang terus-terusan muncul membuat langit terang sesaat. Ino tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan hal tersebut. Ia yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sedang berselancar di Instagram. Ino kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibak tirai, hendak memotret langit malam.

Ia berhasil menangkap potret tepat ketika petir kembali menyambar. Ia tersenyum dan berniat mengunggah foto tersebut di _second account_ Instagramnya, _ wealthy_wifes_life_. Sudah tiga tahun semenjak ia membuat akun tersebut, dan ia sudah mengumpulkan ratusan ribu _follower_. Foto-foto yang diunggahnya menampilkan kehidupan seorang istri kaya, tanpa membongkar identitasnya. Ia berusaha seminimal mungkin menampilkan sesuatu yang dapat menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah istri seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengunggah foto, komentar pun bermunculan. Rata-rata memuji hasil tangkapannya. Satu komentar menarik perhatiannya.

"Wow, petir yang sangat mengerikan! Apa kau tidak takut?"

Ino kemudian membalas komentar tersebut, "Coba perhatikan betapa indahnya petir tersebut~ sangat terang, 'kan?"

Berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap komentar yang diketik Ino tersebut, Sasuke menyipit.

Takut? Apa istrinya terlihat ketakutan? Hah!

Semasa Sasuke hidup, setiap hujan badai dan petir menyambar, Ino akan berlari dari kamar mencarinya di ruang kerjanya, dan mengubur kepalanya di dada Sasuke sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

Dia tampak saaaangat ketakutan waktu itu. Ino bahkan perlu dihibur agar bisa tertidur. Sekarang saat Sasuke sudah _mati_, bukan hanya tidak takut pada petir lagi, Ino bahkan berani menyibak tirai dan mengambil foto langit malam!

Apa itu berarti istrinya telah berbohong kepadanya selama ini?

Mata Sasuke menjadi gelap ketika ia mengamati bahwa istrinya yang berada di hadapannya tersebut tidak seperti bagaimana dia mengingatnya.

Ia harus mencari tahu berapa banyak lagi tentang dirinya yang palsu!

Selesai mengunggah foto petir tadi, Ino bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tepat saat ia menyibak selimutnya, perutnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunyi yang memalukan. Ah. Ia benci sekali menahan lapar, tapi demi menyempurnakan akting wanita-yang-kehilangan-suami-nya, Ino harus makan sesedikit mungkin. Sudah dua jam lewat sejak Bibi Mei turun ke bawah.

Ino berjinjit sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengecek keadaan sekitar. Bibi Mei pasti sudah tidur. Lampu mansion sudah dipadamkan, menyisakan lampu kuning yang redup di lorong karena tidak ada aktivitas di atas jam 10 malam. Dulu Sasuke selalu bekerja di ruangannya hingga larut malam, namun karena sekarang sang tuan rumah tidak ada lagi, otomatis para pelayan sudah kembali ke kamar.

Ino berjalan sepelan mungkin menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia membuka kulkas dan melihat potongan buah pir dan cemilan malam yang dibuat Bibi Mei. Ia mengambil beberapa potong pir dan cemilan di kulkas kemudian memakannya dengan cepat.

"Sungguh menyiksa… aku bahkan tidak pernah diet semasa Sasuke hidup!" gerutunya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Lagi-lagi! Di depan Bibi Mei ia pura-pura tidak bernafsu makan, tapi lihat wanita ini sekarang! Ia makan dengan cepat agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia sangat lapar!

Ino meminum jus apel yang ada di kulkas kemudian bergegas naik ke kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang tengah, Ino bertatapan dengan foto hitam putih Sasuke yang berada di atas altar. Foto itu seolah-olah menatapnya balik. Ia bergidik.

Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya. Lagi-lagi Ino menggigil, berpikir bahwa hujan membuat suhu udara di dalam rumah turun, Ino merapatkan jubah tidurnya, dan buru-buru melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga menuju kamarnya.

WHOOOSH!

Tepat ketika ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, angin dingin berhembus ke dalam kamar, _french window_ yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon tiba-tiba membanting terbuka dengan suara keras, membuat tirai yang menutupinya menampar-nampar udara selama beberapa saat.

Ino terlonjak dan menatap jendela. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, tapi ia ingat betul bahwa jendela tersebut terkunci sebelumnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Lagipula ini lantai tiga. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia bergegas menutup jendela tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang akrab terdengar di samping telinganya. Kedengarannya seperti berasal tepat di sebelah telinganya tetapi juga dari sangat jauh pada saat yang sama. Rasanya tidak mungkin, tetapi Ino mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kupikir kau tidak takut apa pun."

Ino jatuh terduduk dan kemudian melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam ruangan selain dirinya. Ia bergidik dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Apakah Sasuke kembali?

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Ino menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Sasuke sudah mati dan tidak ada yang namanya hantu!

_Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa!_ Ino menepuk dadanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia hanya membayangkan semua ini. Mungkin saja dia sangat merindukan Sasuke sampai-sampai ia mendengar banyak hal.

* * *

Cahaya pagi masuk menembus celah tirai dari luar jendela. Ino bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka tirai. Melihat langit yang cerah dan menghirup udara yang segar, Ino segera melakukan peregangan, merasa nyaman dan lupa tentang kejadian menakutkan yang dialaminya di kamar semalam.

Sebagai orang yang berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sasuke di masa lalu, Ino harus bangun awal setiap paginya dan membantunya memilih kemeja, setelan jas, dan mengikatkan dasinya. Bahkan pada akhir pekan ketika Sasuke tidak harus pergi ke kantor, Ino masih harus bangun awal, tidak pernah ada waktu baginya untuk bangun siang.

Setelah Sasuke meninggal, dia sibuk memainkan peran sebagai janda yang berduka yang tidak bisa makan atau tidur. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama bagi Ino untuk bangun sesuka hatinya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Ino meletakkan tangannya di pegangan pintu. Ia menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penampilan janda yang berduka dalam satu detik kurang.

Sasuke kagum dengan penampilannya.

Ketika Bibi Mei, yang duduk di samping meja makan melihat Ino turun, ia segera bangkit dan berkata, "Nyonya, apa yang Anda inginkan untuk sarapan?"

Ino yang tampak terbebani oleh banyak masalah, tersenyum dan berkata, "Beri aku dua potong roti dan secangkir susu."

"Baik, duduklah. Saya akan membawakannya kepada Anda."

Ino yang "putus asa" duduk di sebelah meja makan dan menunggu Bibi Mei membawakan sarapan untuknya sambil berpikir, Sasuke baru saja meninggal, berapa lama ia harus berpura-pura menjadi janda patah hati sebelum mulai tampak baik-baik saja?

Ah. Tidak bisa terlalu cepat, orang lain akan bergosip.

Tapi juga tidak bisa terlalu lama. Ino tidak kuat kalau harus terus-terusan menjalankan penampilan 'dunianya sudah berakhir dan tidak punya nafsu makan' ini lebih lama lagi.

"Bibi, sepertinya aku akan keluar rumah hari ini," kata Ino tiba-tiba. Bibi Mei yang sejak kemarin cemas melihat nyonya rumahnya 'terpuruk' selama berhari-hari tampak sangat menyetujuinya.

"Bagus sekali, Nyonya! Tidak baik terus-terusan di rumah, Anda harus keluar sekali-kali!" Ino diam saja dan tersenyum pahit.

Ia akhirnya selesai sarapan setelah menghabiskan 20 menit mengunyah rotinya pelan-pelan dan meminum susu hangatnya dengan khidmat. Ino kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap keluar.

Tepat setelah Bibi Mei membereskan meja, beliau mendengar suara klakson datang dari luar mansion. Bibi Mei melihat keluar jendela dan tersenyum kaget, "Nyonya Yamanaka, Anda datang!"

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan bunga-bunga berwarna emas dan merah perlahan keluar dari pintu belakang mobil.

Penampilannya sangat elegan, dengan rambut pirangnya yang digelung ke atas, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah-olah menyimpan rahasia. Nyonya Yamanaka menua dengan sangat baik dan kimono hitamnya membuat tubuhnya tampak indah. Sulit untuk menerka usianya.

Bibi Mei mengarahkannya ke ruang tamu.

Nyonya Yamanaka berhenti sebentar di depan potret Sasuke dan menyalakan sebatang dupa untuknya. Ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Dia masih sangat muda. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Ibu? Kenapa Ibu ada di sini?" Ino melihat Nyonya Yamanaka ketika dia turun lagi. Untuk sesaat, seperti ada hal yang disembunyikan dari raut wajahnya.

Nyonya Yamanaka tersenyum pada Ino dan berkata, "Ibu di sini untuk menjengukmu."

Ino tahu bahwa tidak ada yang baik dari kunjungan ibunya sehingga ia berkata pada Bibi Mei, "Bibi Mei, tidak perlu menunggu kami. Aku akan mengobrol dengan ibu di kamar."

"Baik!"

Di dalam kamar, Nyonya Yamanaka duduk di sofa dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang luas dari sudut matanya.

Ino duduk di seberangnya dan bertanya dengan tenang, "Apa yang membawa Ibu kemari hari ini?"

Nyonya Yamanaka memandangi putrinya yang duduk di seberangnya dan bangkit untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya, dia berkata, "Tentu saja aku harus datang dan mengecekmu. Sekarang hanya ada kamu dan Bibi Mei yang tersisa di rumah ini?"

Ino mengangguk.

Tanpa berbasa basi, Nyonya Yamanaka menyampaikan tujuannya, "Bagaimana kalau begini saja, apa kamu mau pulang dan tinggal dengan ibu sebentar?"

Kembali ke kediaman Yamanaka?

Karena sesungguhnya Ino tidak berasal dari dunia ini, dia tidak punya ikatan batin dengan orang yang disebut sebagai 'ibu'-nya tersebut. Sebagai seseorang yang membaca cerita novel ini sampai selesai, menempatkan diri sebagai pihak ketiga alias sang pengamat, karakter Nyonya Yamanaka adalah seseorang yang selalu memperhitungkan segala sesuatu meskipun di luar ia kelihatan seperti seseorang yang ramah. Tentu, Nyonya Yamanaka juga menyayangi "Ino", karena itulah ia mengizinkan Sasuke Uchiha menikahinya, walaupun beliau sebenarnya sangat tidak setuju dengan hal yang menyebabkan mereka 'terpaksa' menikah.

Ketika Ino pertama kali bertransmigrasi sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, dia ada di tempat tidur dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas mereka sedang berhubungan intim. Di waktu itu, Sasuke, yang masih berusia 26 tahun, berhasil meneruskan bisnis keluarganya yang sudah ada selama puluhan tahun dan mengokohkan posisi Uchiha di puncak piramida bisnis. Sementara itu, keluarga Yamanaka merupakan pemilik perusahaan tingkat menengah yang menghadapi kebangkrutan dalam krisis ekonomi.

Saat itu, ketika Sasuke dan "Ino" menikmati malam panas mereka, Sasuke sedang dalam seminar bisnis pengusaha muda terbaik se-Jepang di hotel bintang lima. Reputasinya akan secara langsung memengaruhi salah satu proposal bisnisnya dan dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko terhadap hal yang berpotensi menjadi masalah di kemudian hari. Dia mempertimbangkan pilihannya dan akhirnya menikahi Ino.

Setelah menikahinya, Sasuke memenangkan gelar 10 pengusaha muda teratas dan berhasil memenangkan banyak tender. Hal tersebut mengarahkan bisnisnya mencapai level yang berbeda.

Setelah itu, bisnis keluarga Yamanaka yang mengandalkan kesuksesan dan reputasi Sasuke pun tumbuh lebih besar dan kuat.

Bagi Sasuke sendiri, meskipun Nyonya Yamanaka adalah ibu Ino, ia tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentangnya. Kenangan paling mengesankan yang dia miliki tentangnya adalah setelah hubungan panasnya dengan Ino, Nyonya Yamanaka menangis histeris sambil memeluk Ino.

Ino masih sangat muda dan ia adalah satu-satunya putri keluarga Yamanaka. Melihat gadis itu ada di tempat tidur dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali, Nyonya Yamanaka yang bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan putrinya bergaul dengan teman lelaki di masa kuliahnya, yang menjaganya dengan sangat baik dan hanya mengizinkannya berteman dengan anak teman dekatnya, merasa terkhianati.

Meskipun saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Ino, tetapi kalau mengingat malam gila mereka, dia tidak terlalu keberatan. Bahkan, dia agak menikmatinya. Belum lagi reputasinya saat itu dipertaruhkan dan dia tidak bisa mengambil risiko. Karena tidak ada dari mereka yang sudah menikah, dia pikir yang terbaik baginya adalah menikahi Ino.

Tentunya pernikahan itu tidak didasarkan pada cinta, tetapi cinta tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Sasuke.

Ino adalah wanita yang penurut dan bebas drama, serta tidak pernah memberinya masalah. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Memikirkan permintaan ibunya, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

Ino bisa menghitung berapa kali ia bertemu dengan Nyonya Yamanaka dalam tiga tahun terakhir hanya dengan jari tangan dan kakinya. Ino merasa jauh lebih akrab dengan situasi hidupnya saat ini, pasti canggung baginya kembali ke kediaman Yamanaka.

Nyonya Yamanaka menatap Ino sekilas dan berkata, "Oh, nak. Hanya ada kamu dan Bibi Mei di sini, kamu tidak punya siapa pun untuk diajak bicara. Kalau kamu pulang, setidaknya Ibu bisa mengobrol denganmu dari waktu ke waktu. Mengapa kamu bersikeras tinggal di sini?"

Ino yang secara tidak sadar memutar-mutar kedua ibu jarinya, berkata, "Sasuke belum pergi selama itu, aku…"

"Ino-chan, kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala?" Nyonya Yamanaka menatapnya, tetapi dia menghentikan topik pembicaraan. Sambil melihat pintu, beliau bertanya kembali, "Sekarang Sasuke sudah tiada, berapa warisanmu?"

Ino tidak terlihat terkejut; dia tahu bahwa Nyonya Yamanaka akan mengemukakan masalah ini cepat atau lambat, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa tidak yakin? Ino-chan, Sasuke tidak memiliki orang tua atau saudara kandung. Tentu saja pengacaranya akan memberitahumu semuanya. Aku ibumu, bisakah kamu memberitahu Ibu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengadakan pemakaman kain untuk Sasuke, tetapi tidak pernah menemukan mayatnya. Berdasarkan hukum, dia dianggap hilang, bukannya meninggal dunia. Pengacara mengatakan bahwa aku harus menunggu tiga bulan lagi. Kalau mereka masih belum menemukan mayatnya, aku bisa mengajukan permohonan di pengadilan untuk menyatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah meninggal dunia."

Nyonya Yamanaka tampak puas, "Oh, begitu!"

Ino menatap Nyonya Yamanaka dengan kekesalan yang disembunyikan, "Ibu, Sasuke sudah memberi cukup keuntungan bagi ayah selama beberapa tahun terakhir."

Nyonya Yamanaka mendecak, "Ino-chan, kamu ada di pihak siapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau Ibu bertanya tentang warisan? Bukan berarti Ibu bermaksud mengambilnya darimu."

Nyonya Yamanaka berhenti sejenak dan menyadari bahwa Ino tidak akan mendengarkan apa pun yang dia katakan sekarang. Dia melunakkan nadanya dan berkata, "Kamu sudah berdiam di rumah sebagai ibu rumah tangga selama tiga tahun terakhir. Ibu sudah dengar lebih banyak tentang apa yang telah terjadi daripada yang kamu tahu. Sasuke bukanlah pria yang jujur seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Ibu dengar bahwa setiap kali dia pergi ke pertemuan sosial atau perjamuan, dia membawa wanita lain. Jika dia benar-benar jatuh cinta denganmu, kenapa dia tidak membawamu saja?"

Ino berkelit, "Dia punya alasan. Selain itu, apa gunanya membicarakan ini sekarang?"

Tentu saja, dengan perannya sebagai seseorang kaku, tidak bisa melawan, serta terlihat seperti wanita yang harus terus dilindungi, Sasuke akan membiarkannya tetap di rumah. Pria itu tidak yakin kalau wanitanya dapat mengikuti alur pembicaraan dan malah mempermalukannya dan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, Ino sendiri sesungguhnya tidak menyukai perjamuan dan harus terus memasang topeng ramah demi menghadapi pembicaraan yang penuh ambiguitas.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan hal itu sekarang. Usiamu baru 26 tahun. Kamu masih punya banyak waktu ke depannya. Tidakkah kamu kepikiran untuk menikah lagi? "

Ino tercengang. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melotot memandangi ibunya.

Menikah lagi?

Ino bukan satu-satunya yang tercengang, Sasuke juga tercengang.

Baru berapa lama dia meninggal? Mertuanya sudah menyuruh Ino menikah lagi?

Nyonya Yamanaka memperhatikan Ino, dan ia tahu Ino mendengar kata-katanya. Dia melanjutkan, "Sekarang Sasuke sudah tiada, kamu tidak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan potretnya, kan? Maafkan Ibu kalau ini terdengar kasar, tetapi Ibu akan memainkan peran sebagai orang jahat hari ini. Kamu harus mencari pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu, memanjakanmu, dan merawatmu serta menikahinya. Dengan begitu Ibu tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Ino benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah kembali. Lagi pula, ia punya warisan miliaran dolar dari Sasuke. Dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang uang atau pakaian, untuk apa dia membutuhkan pria? Dia cukup senang hidup seorang diri.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang dengan keadaanku sekarang." Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan keras kepala. Orang lain bisa bilang kalian berdua saling mencintai, tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku ingat kamu menangis karena tidak ingin menikahi Sasuke di masa lalu. Ibu dan ayah tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik saat itu. Ibu tahu kamu menyukai Sai-kun. Kalian berdua tumbuh bersama dan menghabiskan seluruh waktu kalian bersama. Ibu dulu juga pernah muda. Apa kamu pikir Ibu tidak tahu? Sai-kun sudah kembali dari belajar di luar negeri. Dia punya masa depan yang cerah dan dia bilang dia akan menunggumu."

"_Sai_?" Ino mencoba menggali ingatan tentang orang ini.

Oh. Pria bernama Sai ini tumbuh dengan "Ino" dan keduanya saling menyukai. Dia pergi untuk belajar di luar negeri setelah Ino menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Iya. Pesta ulang tahun ayahmu akan diadakan dalam dua hari, dan Sai-kun juga akan ada di sana. Pergi saja temui dia dan mulailah dengan menjadi teman. Tidak masalah kalau kamu tidak menyukainya. Kamu masih muda dan cantik. Sekarang setelah kamu punya warisan itu, kamu bisa memilih siapa saja yang kamu suka."

Tentu, dia cantik. Tentu, dia juga kaya sekarang. Tapi masih cukup lama sebelum Ino punya pikiran untuk menikah lagi. Bagaimanapun, dia dan Sasuke tampak sebagai pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Setidaknya selama 3 tahun ini Ino berhasil membuatnya terlihat seperti itu.

Nyonya Yamanaka tetap tinggal dan mengomel lebih lama, sebagian besar mengenai pernikahannya kembali seolah-olah itulah tujuan sebenarnya dari kunjungannya. Dan bukan hanya Sai, Nyonya Yamanaka cukup banyak memberi Ino informasi tentang setiap pria muda yang menjanjikan dan kaya di Kota T yang sudah dirangkumnya dalam bentuk buku. Ino tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya, setelah Nyonya Yamanaka pergi, Ino mencoba membuka buku tersebut dan melihat beberapa foto anak muda yang menjanjikan yang diperlihatkan ibunya kepadanya.

Semua pria yang tampak ada di masa jayanya ini terlihat sangat menarik, tampan, dan bersemangat tinggi. Latar belakang keluarga mereka baik dan wajah mereka segar di mata. Tapi di antara semua foto itu, Sai masih yang terbaik. Dia berada di posisi teratas dalam hal penampilan dan kemampuan.

Siapa yang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang indah? Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat fotonya lagi dan menghela nafas, "Sangat tampan..." _Tapi Sasuke masih jauh lebih tampan_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tapi meskipun ia tampan, Sai hanyalah karakter pendukung dalam buku orang lain.

Akhir hidupnya tidak tragis seperti Sasuke, yang meninggal dalam ledakan, tetapi ia tidak menikah seumur hidupnya. Kasihan sekali.

Teringat tentang itu, Ino merasa semakin kasihan padanya.

Ekspresi kerinduannya membuat Sasuke, yang berada di dekatnya sepanjang waktu, gemetar menahan amarah. Dia berusaha menarik Ino berulang kali tetapi gagal. Jadi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengucapkan kata-kata jahat padanya.

"Ino, jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk menikah lagi!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Aku baru sadar kalo milyaran dolar tuh banyak bgt...yang punya duit sebanyak itu cuma taipan2 mainland China... wkwkwk ampun soalnya pas ngetik ini inget ceritanya milyaran yuan tapi kan aneh ya trs diganti pake dolar tanpa sadar kalo tuh duit kek? Unlimited bgt halunya.

Makasih yang udah review, aku mau ngedrift ceritanya biar jadi beda tapi kyknya masih jauh... mungkin sekitar 2 chapter lagi?

Novel aslinya judulnya The Widow "Misses" Her Villainous Late Husband.

Aku juga abis dapet ide SasuIno lainnya tapi baru ketulis plot gedenya aja. Mungkin diupload bulan depan? Gamau banyak janji lol karna lagi nyari kerjaan jugasi.

Don't forget to leave your review, makasi banyak!


End file.
